Through the Flames
by tiberius1
Summary: My take on what happened to Crais and Talyn after ITLD:WISC. *Completed* How many twists and turns will Crais' day suffer? Don't be daunted the chapters are pretty short.
1. From the Dark...

Author Note: This is my first fiction. Please R&R. This is how I think Crais and Talyn survived starburst. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read this. As you can tell there is more to come. I'll try to get a new chapter every couple, three days (what a great Southern phrase). I'm not exactly sure where this is going yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Farscape and the characters are not mine. I'm only borrowing them.  
  
  
  
He awoke to the pain and the dark. At least he assumed it was dark, hoped it was dark. He didn't want to be blind again. What happened? was the first thought that entered his mind. He couldn't remember who or where he was.  
  
After several microts the fog cleared and he remembered who he was. I am Bialar Crais. Shortly thereafter he remembered what happened. He and Talyn had starburst inside the command carrier. He should be dead. They should be dead.  
  
He was relatively uninjured. Several cuts and bruises. His left ankle and wrist were sore. He must have landed on his left side. He reached back for the transponder. It wasn't there. It must have been knocked lose.  
  
"Talyn?" he called out loud. There was no answer.  
  
Now fear began to set in. He was adrift in space in a ship with no power. A ship that may not even be alive. He realized the best way to assess the situation was to find the neural transponder. He began to grope around in the dark, but then remembered that there was a portable lamp stowed in command for just such an occasion.  
  
After locating the lamp, he turned it on and quickly surveyed the damage. The damage in command appeared minimal. All the consoles appeared intact. There were a few cables hanging from the overhead. The transponder was on the far side of command. He picked it up and rolled it around in his hands for several microts. For one of the few time in his life, Bialar Crais was afraid. He hadn't been afraid of death on the carrier, but that was to have been a quick and painless death. If Talyn hadn't survived, there was a possibility the transport pod had been damaged beyond use. In that case he would be doomed to a slow death. He would either freeze or suffocate. Probably freeze. Talyn was large enough the air would probably last longer than the temperature would remain viable.  
  
He has put it off long enough. He placed the transponder in the cradle at the back of his neck. The pain overwhelmed him and knocked him to his knees. He quickly removed the transponder. Talyn was alive. Frightened and in an immense amount of pain, but alive. He now had to figure out how to calm the leviathan down and find a way to get him to control the amount of pain he directed towards Crais.  
  
"Talyn," he spoke out loud, "I know you are in a lot of pain, but I need you to listen to me. I want to help you, but you are overwhelming me with your pain. I need you to concentrate so I can use the transponder. Then I will be able to isolate and repair damage."  
  
  
  
He replaced the transponder. The pain was still there, but he could tolerate it. Using Talyn's senses he was able to asses the damage. It was bad, but could have been worse. There were several hull breeches, cabling had been ripped loose, connections severed, half the DRDs were destroyed or damaged beyond helpfulness. There had been several fires, but wisely Talyn had vented most of his interior to space. This put out the existing fires and prevented new ones. Propulsion appeared to be intact. That was good. Unfortunately Talyn would not be starbursting anytime soon. Most of his treblin starburst arm was gone.  
  
By now Talyn had calmed down some. He was reassured by Crais' presences. As he calmed down, he was able to take control of his functioning systems. Talyn restored lighting and atmospherics to the intact areas. He stopped the slow tumble he had been on and activated his sensors. They were only able to see a few dozen metras, but even this limited visibility reassured the frightened leviathan.  
  
Crais decided the wise thing to do would be to start with the hull breeches. After atmosphere had been restored he could begin work on repairing the interior damage. He had no idea what to do about the starburst arm. He didn't know if it would regenerate or if he would have to have a new one manufactured. If it was the latter, he wasn't sure how he would pay for the repairs. He knew the limited currency he had wouldn't be enough.  
  
The only advantage in this situation was that the Peacekeepers finally thought he was dead. No one would be chasing him. All he had to do was maintain a low profile while near Peacekeeper territory. He had no idea where he was. He could only assume the starburst Talyn attempted had transported them somewhat less than the normal distance, but he had no idea what heading. There was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was hope he was away from the shipping lanes or and inhabited system. External sensors were only operating at very short range.  
  
In order to begin repairs he would need to put a pressure suit on. He was not looking forward to working in a pressure suit. It was cumbersome and his senses were less effective. It would also slow him down more that his injuries already did. Checking with Talyn, Crais found that he could make it from command to the maintenance bay. From there he could search for the tools and repair materials he needed.  
  
After five arns of difficult work he and the DRDs had managed to repair the hull breeches. Crais reached for the transponder. "Talyn, restore atmospherics." When Talyn responded that atmospherics were restored, Crais took his helmet off. The air was not as fresh as normal, but it was much better than being inside a pressure suit.  
  
Crais was exhausted, hungry and thirsty. He headed to the galley to solve the latter two. Unfortunately the only thing edible were food cubes. Well, I suppose I should consider myself lucky to be alive, he thought. After his meal, he proceeded to his quarters for some much deserved rest. He fell into bed as he was, not bothering to clean any of the dirt or blood or changing out of his uniform. 


	2. Into the Light

Chapter 2- The Light  
  
Crais awoke, he had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he felt much better. He considered showering and cleaning his wounds up. Suddenly he had the feeling he was being watched.  
  
"Talyn! Lights!" He shouted while trying to find his pulse pistol only to remember he hadn't taken one off the command carrier. It was now that he looked about his quarters and saw her sitting on his desk. She was staring at him with the most intense green eyes had ever seen. Long flaming red hair framed her tan face. He could see pointed ears sticking through her hair. She was lithe, but carried herself with athletic grace. He estimated she was almost as tall as he. She did not appeared to be armed, but continued to watch him. She made no move and no sound. He wondered how she got onboard. Even with his limited sensors Talyn should have picked up her ship and alerted him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Onara."  
  
"Onara. And how did you get here?"  
  
"On my ship."  
  
This is going to take forever. In a slightly more irritated tone he continued his questioning. "Using more than three words, how were you able to find us and get onboard?"  
  
She tilted her head to one side and looked at him curiously. "I heard your cry for help. I was the only one in the area and came to investigate."  
  
He observed that here voice was almost musical. "How could you hear a distress call? Our communications are down."  
  
"I didn't say I heard a distress call. I said I heard a cry for help." She saw the look of confusion on his face and continued, "This ship is a leviathan. My people are mildly telepathic. Normally we can only sense others of our species, but I heard your ship call out in pain. I have always had strong sense of curiosity, maybe too much. At least that's what my father says. I made contact with your ship and let him know I was here to help. He let me onboard."  
  
"And why were watching me."  
  
"I have never seen a Sebacean up close before." She got up and approached Crais, reaching for his face, "You are wounded. I can help you."  
  
He flinched away from her touch, "I'm fine." She gave him that look again and he continued cautiously, "What sort of help can you offer?"  
  
"First I can help you clean and dress your wounds. Then I can help with some of your repairs. I'm not that bad a mechanic. If we can get your ship mobile again, I know a place where you can get parts and equipment to repair the more serious damage. It's not too far from here."  
  
Crais was wary. He feared there might be a Peacekeeper presence where she was suggesting. "I don't mean to shun your help, but I would prefer to avoid any Peacekeepers."  
  
"Oh, there are no Peacekeepers on Kandor. It is my homeworld. We have been able to keep to ourselves. You will be safe there."  
  
"It doesn't seem that I have much of a choice."  
  
"Not if you want help. I doubt that anyone else will find you out here. This is a rather remote sector."  
  
"First, I wish to know why you are offering help to a potentially dangerous stranger."  
  
"I have always had a soft spot for those in need. You and your ship are nearly helpless. Now that I know of your distress I cannot just leave you here adrift in space."  
  
He thought how like John Crichton this statement was. For the first time since he left the carrier he found himself wondering if it had worked. Had he destroyed the carrier? Had the others been able to escape? He would have to find out. "Very well, I... accept your offer of help, but I will clean myself up." She remained where she was. Sensing she had no intention of leaving, "Talyn will direct you to the galley where you can wait for me."  
  
She tilted her head curiously again, but turned and left. Quickly, Crais showered and cleaned his wounds. It felt good to be clean and in clean clothes. He didn't know what to think about Onara. She didn't seem to be hiding anything, but he was curious at her offer of help. Most beings he had met were reluctant to do something for nothing. He wondered what she might want in return for her help. He proceeded to the galley where he found her working on the galley equipment.  
  
"Onara," he waited until she looked at him, "I know you have offered your help freely, but I am afraid that I will not be able to pay for any repair services. I have a limited amount of funds at my disposal."  
  
"Don't worry about the cost. I can take care of that. Shall we begin repairs? I have finished here."  
  
He was surprised at how quickly she had been able to repair the galley equipment. It would have taken him twice as long as it took her. "You finished the repairs to the galley equipment most efficiently. I have noticed that you have asked me no questions about who I am."  
  
"You will tell me when you are ready. I can tell that you have been through much recently. I did not want to upset you by asking about your past."  
  
"Don't you want to know my name?"  
  
"If you feel it is important for me to know."  
  
"Don't your people use names?"  
  
"Not normally. Most of our conversations have both verbal and telepathic parts. There is no need to use names unless you are in a crowded area."  
  
He found this arrangement very unusual, but he had seen many unusual things since leaving the Peacekeepers. "I am Bialar Crais. I would like you to use my name when you address me. My ship is Talyn, a leviathan as you have noted, albeit a young one. Come, we will begin with repairs in command and proceed from there."  
  
It took several arns to finish the repairs that would bring Talyn's navigation and sensor systems back on line. During this time Crais found himself telling her much of his story. He didn't give many of the details of what he did as a Peacekeeper, but instead concentrated on the time he had spent with Talyn. He wasn't sure why he did this. A part of him suspected her telepathic nature had something to do with this, but it also could have been the air of innocence she had. She was extremely bright about starships and other mechanical devices, seemed to have a decent level of knowledge about leviathans, and could even converse about several of the planets he had been to in the Uncharted Territories. Now it was time to learn something about Onara.  
  
"Onara, how did you acquire all of this knowledge? You do not seem the type of person who has traveled to all of these places."  
  
"I have been to many of them. Others, father has made me learn about. He saw that I received quite an extensive education. As to knowing about leviathans, I have traveled on one before. I found it a most enjoyable experience. Let me enter the coordinates for Kandor and then we can be on our way."  
  
At Talyn's reduced speed they were able to reach Kandor in two solar days. During that time they told stories about their travels. Even with all she was telling him, she seemed to be hiding something. She would mention her family in passing, but would quickly change the subject when pressed. He wondered what she was hiding. 


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3 - The Arrival  
  
Before they entered orbit around Kandor, Onara left Talyn on her ship. She told Crais she needed to make preparations for their arrival planetside. He knew she was hiding something, but he didn't feel that he was in any danger so he let her go without argument. All he could do was wait for her to signal him with landing coordinates.  
  
It was about two arns before he heard from her. "Bialar, I am transmitting you the coordinates of the repair facility. You have been cleared through planetary security and can proceed immediately."  
  
He still had no alternative, so he and Talyn proceeded to the surface. As he broke through the clouds he saw the most beautiful city he had ever seen. It looked more like it had grown straight out of the earth rather than something that had been built. Most of the buildings appeared to be made of marble, marble streaked through with many different colors. Some of the largest buildings had incredible elaborate towers that seemed to defy gravity. The most amazing thing about the city was the amount of open space. There were parks and squares scattered throughout. Many of the buildings had rooftop gardens. It was truly breathtaking. Crais was glad that Talyn could pilot himself to the landing coordinates. Crais was completely distracted be the surroundings.  
  
He was impressed by the size of the repair facility. It could easily handle a ship of Talyn's size. If they had a material compatible with Talyn's hull the repairs should not take long at all. As far as Crais was concerned, the less time he spent planet side the better, even if he was under cover. Talyn picked up on Crais's concerns and was getting anxious. "No, Talyn. We will land. I do not believe Onara means us any harm. Until your starburst arm is repaired, we are vulnerable. This is the safest course of action."  
  
After guiding Talyn into the hangar, he disembarked to find Onara. She was waiting at the entrance to the hangar. She was no longer wearing the utilitarian jumpsuit she had worn earlier, but was clothed in a diaphanous green dress the nearly matched her eyes. She looked regal. He also noticed she was not alone. She was accompanied by four soldiers who were dressed like a ceremonial guard, but projected an air of expertise.  
  
"Am I under arrest?" This was blunt, but he wanted to know where he stood. From the look on her face he knew that was the wrong question to ask.  
  
"No. They are my honor guard." It was Crais's turn to look perplexed. "I cannot hide my identity from you any longer. My father is King. I have made a game of 'escaping' from the palace every now and then. I had planned on being gone longer than I was, but I could not ignore your cry for help. While Talyn is being repaired you will be my guest at the palace. I think it will be safer that way."  
  
  
  
Crais looked around now and realized that he was being watched by the repair facility workers. Some eyed him curiously and others watched him suspiciously. He wondered how they felt about Sebaceans. Probably the same as most of the others he met in the Uncharted Territories. They seemed to equate being Sebacean with being Peacekeeper. Those were always places to leave quickly and watch your back while you were there.  
  
He and Onara were escorted to a ground car. He had the impression that he should wait to ask questions. He resigned himself to watching the scenery. It was really quite pleasant. It wasn't too hot to be uncomfortable and he could see that many of the buildings had ornamental friezes. Obviously art was highly valued by the Kandori. When they arrived at the palace he was surprised. It was built of a cream colored, green flecked marble, but it's exterior was surprisingly spartan. There was little in the way of carvings on the facade. The building architecture was the same graceful semi-organic style that was found in the rest of the city.  
  
The car came to a stop in the main courtyard. They were escorted into the palace and through a maze of passages. Crais did his best to remember the route they were taking. He was pretty sure their escort was being purposefully circuitous to prevent him from quickly escaping. The interior was more elaborate than the exterior. There were tapestries and portraits hanging from the walls. In between were alcoves with statuary or vases perched on pedestals. Many of the ceilings were frescoed. Those that weren't mimicked the sky. He initially assumed the sky was painted on the ceiling, but changed his mind when he saw the clouds move. He could only assume they were proceeding towards the throne room.  
  
Finally, they came to two of the largest doors he had every seen. They were ornately carved and guilded, at least he assumed they were guilded. He thought there was a fairly strong possibility that they were solid. At the far end of the room was a dais with a fairly modest throne. Of course in this case modest is relative term. Seated on the throne was a man of regal bearing who could only be Onara's father. He had the same green eyes and red hair, though his was closely cropped, but there was a definite family resemblance.  
  
The page announced their arrival. "Her royal highness, Crown-Princess Onara. Bialar Crais, Sebacean." He had never been uncomfortable with who he was, but everyone in the throne room was now staring at him. He was extremely self-concious of the fact that he was definitely underdressed. At least he had cleaned all the grime off his hands.  
  
Onara proceeded straight to the throne. He had no choice but to follow in her wake. From the behavior of the other members of the court he gained the impression that this was not the first time Onara had brought a strange alien home with her.  
  
As she reached the dais she performed a low curtsy, Crais following her lead bowed at the waist. "Father, this is the man I rescued. He has the most remarkable ship. It is a young leviathan, but different from most. He has no pilot."  
  
Even though she seemed most pleased to be reporting this information, the king did not appear to share her enthusiasm. In fact, he looked quite upset. Crais hoped this was over the fact that she had slipped away from her escort, rather than the fact that she had brought a Sebacean to court.  
  
The king considered her briefly and then turned to examine Crais. He did not think he had been scrutinized that closely since he reported onboard his first ship. "Are you Peacekeeper?"  
  
"No longer, your majesty. I left that life over two cycles ago." He figured it was best to get that out in the open.  
  
"You left the Peacekeepers? I was under the assumption that once you were inducted into the Peacekeepers it was for life."  
  
"I escaped from my ship when a rival had arranged to take it over. I was declared irreversibly contaminated and was to be tried and executed for treason. My ship is a Peacekeeper project that I have been keeping from them. I have found my life outside the Peacekeepers most fulfilling, your majesty." Given their disdain for the Peacekeepers he thought this would help him.  
  
"Most interesting. My daughter has requested you join us for dinner. As you are her guest I have agreed to her request."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. Your hospitality is most gracious."  
  
"The Chamberlain will see that you are escorted to your quarters. Daughter, I will speak with you." With this the king and Onara proceed out of the throne room through a small side door. Most members of the court were proceeding out the main door. A few were beginning to approach him, but the Chamberlain reached him first. He was quickly escorted to his quarters. On the way, Crais was told when dinner would be and that someone would come to escort him to the dining hall. He was also informed that the tailor would come by with suitable clothing for dinner. Crais was concerned about the clothing. He was sure it would be the local fashion, light silky material, something totally foreign to him.  
  
He had two arns to go before dinner and nothing to do. He had been instructed to wait in his quarters. He detested this. They may not have put him in a prison cell, but he was a prisoner for now, albeit a well treated one. He almost felt as if he were being treated as a pet.  
  
About half an arn after he was escorted to his quarters the tailor came by. As Crais had feared the clothes were in the local fashion. Fortunately, he did have a little selection. He chose matching dark blue pants and tunic. The fit wasn't bad and the material was actually quite comfortable. All he could do now was wait for his escort. His quarters had a balcony that overlooked and interior garden courtyard. In the courtyard was a pond with colorful fish. He found himself staring at the fish as they swam around the pond. He had no idea how long he had been doing that when he heard a knock at the door. It was Onara. 


	4. The Royal Reception

Ann, Giton, thanks for your reviews. I know where this is going. I actually have the last chapter written. It's the figuring out how I'm going to get there that I'm having difficulty with. I'm trying to spice it up with a little action (what kind, I'm not sure. Evil grin.) Enjoy the rest of the ride.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Royal Reception  
  
"Onara, when will I be able to get to work on Talyn?" Crais asked impatiently as he began pacing.  
  
"Patience, Bialar. There are forms that must be followed. We will take tonight to relax and will be able to begin work tomorrow. We are not a hasty people." She lounged on the couch.  
  
"I am not comfortable here. These clothes, the furniture, the people, I don't fit in. I belong back on my ship." He was becoming agitated. Part of it was the link with Talyn. Talyn preferred to be in space. He felt vulnerable on the ground. The last two times he had landed somewhere had led to problems.  
  
"You must talk with Father tonight at dinner. Even though Talyn is at the repair facility, you must still receive formal permission for repairs to be conducted. Father wants to know what kind of man you are. If you remain calm and polite everything will go well." She considered him for a moment, "You look good in those clothes."  
  
He stopped short and stared at her, "You must be serious."  
  
"I am serious, you look good," Onara purred while looking at him seductively.  
  
As beautiful as Crais found her, he new he must resist her. He was almost positive the king would not be pleased if Crais did anything with the princess. "Given your station I believe it would be best for us to keep our relationship on a professional level."  
  
She stood and approached him, "But that wouldn't be any fun."  
  
He backed away, "I get the impression that many members of the court do not like Sebaceans. I do not want to upset anyone while I'm here. Talyn needs to be repaired and I will not do anything to jeopardize that."  
  
"Well, maybe when Talyn is repaired..." she left off seductively. "I suppose I can behave for a few days. I suppose you were taught table manners at some point?" She lounged on the chair as Crais resumed pacing the room.  
  
"I am not uncivilized. I know how to behave at a dinner table." His irritation again showed itself.  
  
"Good, than you should have no problem gaining Father's approval for the repairs. Now take a deep breath and relax. Come, its time to go." She rose and extended her hand  
  
"I did not think that much time had passed?" He again stopped.  
  
"It isn't time to eat, but there is a social period before seating."  
  
"I wouldn't feel comfortable down there. I think that's why your father wanted me to wait here."  
  
"I don't care what Father wants," she said impetuously.  
  
"I noticed that," mumbled Crais.  
  
"It is one of my faults, at least according to Father. Come, everything will be all right." She again extended her hand toward Crais. He realized he wasn't going to win and escorted her to dinner.  
  
Cocktail hour (arn?) was uneventful. Crais did his best to discourage conversation and the Kandori for the most part respected his wishes. Onara spent most of the time socializing with the members of the court. It was obvious she was very comfortable in this type of surrounding. Crais found himself wishing she could spend the whole time talking to him. She was incredibly exotic and beautiful. He wondered when his attitude towards aliens had changed. This was something he could probably blame on Crichton and the others on Moya, though his bond with Talyn almost certainly didn't hurt his knew outlook.  
  
When it was time for dinner, the king was announced and everyone quickly proceeded to his or her seats. Onara found him to escort to their seats. "You don't look like you're having fun," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not," he growled.  
  
"Dinner should go better. Just be honest when speaking with Father and at least act like you are enjoying yourself."  
  
The table was and elongated U-shape with the king sitting on the outside center. Onara sat at her father's right with Crais on her right. The other members of the court seemed to be seated by order of importance, with those less important on the arms of the U. The table was set elaborately; the dishes and flatware were gold, as were the ornate goblets. Once everyone was seated, servers brought out platters heavily laden with food. It was an incredible feast, Crais didn't remember ever seeing its equal and this was only the first course. Conversation was very light. He answered a few polite questions asked by those seated around him. Most dealt with what he did and how he met the princess. He kept his answers terse in an effort to be left alone. The rest of the diners were telling stories, laughing and enjoying their dinners. Crais wondered how long it would be until the king decided to question him. He only had to wait until the main course.  
  
"Bialar, how are you enjoying your dinner?" The king also had an almost musical voice. Bialar thought it must be something the royalty was taught as none of the other Kandori appeared to have this musical gift.  
  
"It's excellent your majesty. Your staff has done an outstanding job."  
  
"I'm glad you are enjoying it. My daughter informs me that your ship requires some rather extensive repairs. How did your ship come to suffer such heavy damage?"  
  
"He was injured during starburst, your majesty."  
  
"That seems unusual for a leviathan. I thought that was a natural phenomenon for them."  
  
"Normally it is, your majesty, but this starburst was conducted inside the hangar of a command carrier." At this statement the dining room went silent.  
  
"You starburst inside another ship?" the king asked incredulously.  
  
Unfortunately, Crais did not get to continue his story.  
  
"MURDERER!" screamed one of the servers as he dove toward Crais brandishing a knife.  
  
Crais was able to wrestle the knife free, twist the assailant's arm behind his back and pin him to the floor. Meanwhile complete pandemonium had broken loose in the dining hall. Members of the court were fleeing for the exits. Some were crawling over the table while others cowered underneath. It took only seconds for everything to be over. Crais had control of the assailant before the royal guards could get into the room. He looked for Onara. She and her father had been pulled into the corner by the chamberlain.  
  
Crais relinquished his attacker to the guards and rose as if nothing had happened. With the arrival of the guards the chaos began to subside. About half of the dinner guests had managed to make it out of the room. Many of those that had fled or attempted to flee had sustained minor injuries in the chaos.  
  
"Bialar, for your safety I believe you should be escorted to your room. A guard will be placed outside." Crais nodded. "Everyone, due to the disturbance this evening the rest of dinner will be cancelled."  
  
Onara approached Crais, "I will see that dinner is brought up to your room. If you desire I can keep you company."  
  
"Thank you for your offer, Onara. I will accept dinner, but I do not require you to keep me company."  
  
"I didn't ask if you require company, I asked if you wanted company." Again she was eyeing seductively. Crais began to wonder if she saw him as a prize to be won.  
  
"No, I will be fine." Crais replied tersely.  
  
  
  
"Bialar, you just had someone attempt to kill you and your fine!?" Onara asked incredulously.  
  
"It was a rather poor attempt. He shouted out early enough that I had more than adequate amount of time to react."  
  
"I can't believe this! You were almost killed and you slough it off like someone just bumped into you!" She was almost shouting and was drawing a lot of attention.  
  
Crais replied in what he hoped was a calming and soothing voice, "Onara, I have been a warrior most of my life. This is not the first time my life has been in danger, though I would hardly call this 'in danger'. The attacker was one of your kitchen staff with a knife. I'm sure his family at one point had a bad experience with the Peacekeepers and he felt he could avenge their deaths. It is a common theme for this type of attack."  
  
"You've been attacked before?" asked the king.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. I have found myself unwelcome on many different worlds throughout the Uncharted Territories."  
  
"Interesting. We will talk after you have had time to settle down. I will have the guards bring you to my chambers in an arn or so."  
  
"I look forward to talking to you, your majesty." Crais bowed slightly to show his gratitude. Crais was then escorted back to his quarters. He noticed a definite increase in the number of visible guards. The king was taking no chances that the assailant was acting alone.  
  
  
  
(Picture the Batman TV series announcer's voice)  
  
Will our heroic Captain face more danger on Kandor? Will he be able to resist the advances of the attractive Princess Onara? Will Talyn ever get repaired? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter.  
  
I know, I watch too much TV :-). I thought a little humor might be nice. Chapter 5 is coming soon. Need to let it sit a little while before I do the sanity check re-read. 


	5. Getting Help

Lauria, glad you enjoyed. The last part is for you. Pilot3001 thanks for your comments.  
  
Chapter 5 - Getting Help  
  
Back in his suite Crais felt even more like prisoner than he had before. He wondered how much worse it could get. He could imagine it would be pretty bad if Onara continued to act the way she had earlier. He wondered if the Kandori had the death penalty.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come."  
  
A servant entered carrying a tray with his dinner. She quietly placed it on a nearby table and backed out of the room. She never took her eyes off him. He was almost positive he would get the same reaction from the other servants and probably the nobles as well. They would all be a little afraid of him after what happened at dinner. Perhaps that could work to his advantage. If they were all a little afraid of him, perhaps they would be anxious to get rid of him.  
  
The main course was as good as the first course. The desert was even better. It had been a long time since he had eaten that well. As he was finishing his meal, he found himself wondering where Onara was. You don't really want her to come here. That can only lead to trouble, he chided himself. He was thankful he had placed the transponder in privacy mode. He didn't want to have to answer the young leviathan's questions. He didn't have answers because he didn't know how he felt. He thought about returning to the balcony to think, but that might not be the safest place. Instead he sat in front of the fireplace and became lost in thought and the dance of the flames. It was remarkable how the random motion of light could soothe.  
  
Another knock came at the door. This time it was the chamberlain come to escort Crais to the king. He hoped this would go more smoothly than dinner. He was flanked on four sides by guards. More guards were stationed along the hallways. He saw no one else. The king was taking this breach of security very seriously. That pleased Crais. Either the king or one of his advisors knew something about the military. Perhaps this would make it easier for him to communicate.  
  
The king's chambers were even more opulent than his own. The king was standing at the mantle, lost in thought. Crais saw that Onara was seated at a chair on the far side of the room. By the tension in the room, he got the impression they had been arguing, probably about him. He must be careful around her. Crais stood quietly where the chamberlain had left him, waiting for a signal from the king. Finally the king turned and looked at Crais. The king looked older than he had at dinner.  
  
"Bialar, my apologies for what happened this evening. I have never before had a guest attacked in my palace. The attacker is being questioned as we speak. Once I know his motives I will see that you are informed." The king sounded tired.  
  
"There is no need for you to apologize, your majesty. You could not control his behavior." Bialar glanced at Onara. She was pretending to ignore him by reading a book, but he could tell she wasn't really reading.  
  
"I believe we were discussing starbursting within another ship when we were rudely interrupted." Some of the life seemed to come back into the king's voice.  
  
"My companions and I had decided the command carrier needed to be destroyed. Since I knew the ship, I was vital to finding a way to do so. The only method available was to starburst and thus destroy the integrity of the ship." By now Onara was no longer pretending to read. She had shut the book and was now watching Crais intently. He tried to ignore her.  
  
"That was a very brave thing to do."  
  
"How so, your majesty?"  
  
"Surely you must have thought of the consequences of doing so. You must have known the energy would have no way to escape."  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I was aware of that, but my companions and I knew the carrier must be destroyed." Crais hoped he was handling this well.  
  
"Was the carrier destroyed?"  
  
"I don't know. When I came to Talyn's long range sensors were not functioning and I had no desire to return to that area in a wounded, unarmed ship."  
  
"Very wise. Well, now that we have covered the what, let me ask how you managed to survive starburst in a confined space?"  
  
"I don't exactly know, your majesty. I can only theorize that there had been some modifications to the carrier that allowed us to survive." Crais knew he had to be careful. Speaking of wormholes could attract the wrong sort of attention.  
  
"I see. And what do you want of us?"  
  
Crais knew he had to answer this question carefully. This was probably the moment Onara had warned him about. "Your majesty, when Onara rescued us, she offered aid in repairing Talyn. She also offered the assistance of your repair facilities for the more difficult repairs. I only ask for assistance with the difficult repairs. Unfortunately, I have nothing to offer other than my thanks." Crais had been trying his best to sound humble, not something that came easily.  
  
The king considered what Crais had told him for a few microts. "And after the repairs are completed?"  
  
"Talyn and I will head back into the Uncharted Territories. I think it would be best if we distance ourselves from Peacekeeper space. I prefer them to they think we perished. Talyn would like to find his mother so she will know he is alive."  
  
"And what about you? Don't you want to find your friends?"  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to call them my friends, your majesty. They have come to tolerate me for Talyn's sake. Talyn is my only friend. But you need not worry about us, we are capable of surviving on our own."  
  
"Since I have raised Onara to be compassionate and can see no reason not to help you. Repairs can begin tomorrow morning. Please, be seated and join me for a drink." The king gestured to a chair near the fireplace. Onara brought two glasses of the local wine over. It was a very smooth tasting, deep green beverage. Crais and the king talked for the better part of an arn. They spoke mainly about the planets Crais had visited in the UT. It seems that before the king ascended the throne his father made sure he was well educated and well traveled. Some of the planets the king had visited more recently on an official business. At some point Onara had slipped out of the room.  
  
When they had finished, Crais was escorted back to his suite. On the way back he contacted Talyn. Repairs will begin in the morning. Once they are complete we will leave.  
  
Are you all right? Talyn asked.  
  
I'm fine. The attacker was an amateur.  
  
That's not what I mean. I mean about her?  
  
I'm fine there as well, Talyn.  
  
You like her?  
  
I don't know. Crais was becoming uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Of course Talyn picked up on this.  
  
You think she's pretty?  
  
Yes, I find her attractive.  
  
Then why the confusion? Talyn still had much to learn about emotions and Crais was pretty sure he was not the best teacher.  
  
It is a complex situation. Her father is the king and I do not wish to upset him.  
  
She is grown, why should her father care what she does?  
  
Crais was trying to keep calm. For the same reason Moya cares what you do, because he loves his daughter.  
  
Oh. Talyn seemed satisfied with Crais' answer, so Crais again placed the transponder in privacy mode. By now he was just about at his suite. It would feel good to get out of these clothes and get a good night's sleep.  
  
As Crais entered his quarters he took his shirt off and dropped it on the nearest chair. It seemed his evening was improving. He sat by the fire for a few microts as he took his boots off. He decided he should get to bed so he could begin work on Talyn early.  
  
The lights came on as Crais entered the bedroom. Lying on his bed wearing very little was Onara. His evening took another turn for the worse.  
  
  
  
Will he be able to resist Onara? Will Talyn still be repaired if he doesn't? DOES Kandor have a death penalty? All this and more next chapter.  
  
I resisted leaving the last chapter as a cliffhanger after the servant shouted "MURDERER!" but I think I'll leave you in suspense this time. (Evil grin) I'll try not keep you waiting too long. 


	6. The Surprise

OK. I'm upping this to PG-13 to be on the safe side. I felt it needed a somewhat smutty scene.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Surprise  
  
"Onara! What are you doing here?" Crais gasped.  
  
She rolled onto her stomach and turned to face him, propping her chin on the backs of her hands. "Waiting for you," she purred seductively.  
  
It took all of his self-control to maintain calm. "I don't think you should be here."  
  
"Why, don't you find me attractive?" She bent her knees, crossed her ankles, and made a gentle kicking motion. Her filmy skirt cascaded down her golden legs.  
  
"I think you are very beautiful, but.."  
  
"Thank you. And I think you are very handsome. Come join me." She patted the bed next to her.  
  
Crais suddenly wished he still had his shirt on. "I don't believe that would be a good idea. Unless I am mistaken you and your father were discussing me before my arrival."  
  
She swung her legs of the bed, rose and approached him. "Yes, we were, but that's not important."  
  
He longed to embrace her, but managed to hold back. "I believe it is important." He backed away from her as she approached. Unfortunately she was between him and the door. He was backing himself into a corner. "I am here by your father's good graces. I thought we agreed to wait until Talyn was repaired." An air of desperation crept into his voice.  
  
"We did, but I changed my mind. Don't worry about Father. I won't let him throw you off the planet." He had reached the wall and had nowhere to go. She reached up and grabbed his head gently, releasing his hair. "I won't bite, hard," and with that kissed him passionately.  
  
His will dissolved. He embraced her and returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, her hair almost feathery and her skin silken. She released him and retreated to the bed, looking over her shoulder longingly. He moved to follow and almost tripped over his pants. Somehow she had released his trousers. He stepped out of them and joined her in bed.  
  
It was passionate, beautiful and wild all at the same time. Crais felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. All his cares and worries melted away. Time stood still. When it was over he was both refreshed and exhausted and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
While in that half sleep just before waking he rolled over and reached for her. She had left at some point during the night. He found himself missing her. He shook his head to clear his mind. He got up showered and got dressed, this time into his own clothes. When he entered the sitting room he found his breakfast waiting for him. It was much less elaborate than the previous evenings dinner. After breakfast he went to the door and informed one of his guards that he wished to go to the repair facility. It was an uneventful journey.  
  
The first thing he did when he arrived at the hangar was to survey Talyn. The damage that he could see didn't look too bad, other than the missing starburst arm. The DRDs had been busy. Talyn was glad to see Crais, he didn't like being alone in a strange place, especially not while injured. The Kandori had been reluctant to approach the leviathan without Crais being there. Crais looked around and saw that he was apparently alone. The Kandori workers had either not arrived or were hiding.  
  
He was just preparing to board Talyn when he was approached by one of the Kandori. "Good morning. I am Jayt, supervisor of the repair facility. You must be Crais." Crais nodded in response. "This is quite a remarkable ship. I've never seen a young leviathan before." Jayt paused a moment before continuing, "looks a little different though."  
  
"Talyn is... unique, and as you mentioned young. I must insist that your personnel follow my instructions exactly. Talyn is wounded and quite frightened." Crais hoped this would divert Jayt's attention. Crais wasn't particularly interested in talking about Talyn's background.  
  
"Of course. I have children of my own and can understand your protectiveness. We'll be careful with him. I guess we need to come up with a repair plan. I'll need to know how many men and how much equipment you will need. I'm not sure how much help we can provide for the missing starburst arm."  
  
"We'll take it one step at a time, Jayt. Let's go onboard and I can show you the damage readout." It took half the day to devise a repair plan and list of materials. They had even come up with a preliminary plan for replacing the starburst arm. After consulting with Talyn, Crais was fairly confident that a sufficiently compatible material could be found. Talyn would eventually absorb the replacement arm and be as good as new. Jayt had a few ideas about that. Crais was impressed with Jayt's knowledge about ship repair and leviathans. Crais was just contemplating lunch when Onara approached.  
  
"How are repairs progressing?" she asked.  
  
"We have a plan and Jayt has men procuring the needed materials. Work should begin in an arn or so."  
  
"That's good. I brought you lunch. I didn't know if you had anything to eat here." She led him underneath a nearby tree where she had left a basket. They enjoyed a quiet lunch. Onara didn't seem inclined to bring up what had happened the previous night and Crais obliged her for the time being.  
  
By the time they had finished lunch he felt he should bring it up. "Onara, about last night." Crais was uncomfortable bringing this up.  
  
"What about last night?" She sounded almost glib.  
  
"You're not making this easy."  
  
"Making what easy?" Crais glared at her. She somehow managed to keep a straight face for a few microts before breaking out into her musical laughter. "I do make things difficult, don't I?"  
  
He glared even harder. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I'm not mocking you. I'm trying to get you to smile. You're too dour."  
  
"You're trying to get me to smile? By teasing me?" he tried to sound incredulous, but was fighting back a smile. He didn't want to let her win.  
  
She had glanced down at the glass in her hands. She looked up with her eyes and answered slyly, "Yes."  
  
Crais broke down and smiled. It was a small smile, but Onara knew she had won. "Was that so bad?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. It's just that I'm not used to expressing my emotions."  
  
"Your Peacekeeper training?"  
  
"Yes, emotions can get in the way of a soldier doing his job."  
  
"But you're not a soldier anymore."  
  
"No, but I was one for most of my life. My memories from before then are vague. I am still learning how to deal with emotions." He was growing uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
"You seem to be doing all right."  
  
Crais wanted to get off this topic. "Onara, can we please discuss last night."  
  
"You are a spoilsport. Fine, what about last night? I thought you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"I did. But I want to know what you and your father said about me last night."  
  
She laughed, "It's the same argument we always have. He criticizes me for being too independent. I tell him I need to have that strength and independence in order to be an effective ruler. It generally takes about half and arn for us to wind down. I wouldn't take it too seriously."  
  
  
  
"I tend to take it rather seriously, I am the one who has a ship that needs to be repaired. I have also noticed that there is a general animosity towards Sebaceans among your people. Your sure everything will be all right?"  
  
"Positive. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. I don't need my father to always agree with them. I also don't care what anyone else thinks about Sebaceans. I happen to like you and that's what matters." She was becoming defensive.  
  
"I should get back to work. Talyn gets nervous if I'm not there with the workers."  
  
"I'll see you for dinner? We can talk more then."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." Crais knew he was walking a dangerous line. Part of him hoped that she would keep it limited to dinner and talking, but another part wanted more.  
  
What will happen at dinner? What will the king say if he finds out about his daughter and Crais? 


	7. Work Begins

A/N: Ah, the Chain Reaction has jogged my memory on some of the details. I don't think I said anything contradictory in the previous chapters. As promised here is the next installment.  
  
Chapter 7 - Work Begins  
  
Work was progressing well on Talyn. They didn't anticipate getting any work done on the starburst arm until the supplies arrived the next day, but there was plenty of other work to be done. Jayt and Crais had agreed that many of Talyn's systems required rewiring. His electrical system had never fully recovered from his run-in with the Retrieval Squad. This was the first real opportunity to conduct repairs they had had. They had managed to isolate Talyn's pain and provide him with chromextin to ease the pain. Fortunately much of the pain came from system damage that would be alleviated when the systems were removed. By the time the end of the workday came about most of the damaged systems had been removed. Talyn was still frightened, but he was now a little less nervous. He had even begun to accord the workers a measure of trust.  
  
Talyn, it's time for me to go now.  
  
You won't stay with me, tonight?  
  
I would like to, but I am expected at the palace tonight.  
  
You are going to see her again?  
  
Yes. We are having dinner together.  
  
Just dinner? Talyn was beginning to act like a teenager. Crais again tried to keep this in mind and keep his temper in check. There were times he forgot that Talyn was not yet mature. He had been forced to grow up quickly.  
  
As of right now, yes, just dinner.  
  
Maybe more?  
  
Possibly. Crais could feel Talyn "laughing," the closest analogy he could find.  
  
Crais knew he would regret it, but he asked anyway, Why?  
  
I like it when you are happy, and she makes you happy. At this Crais could not contain his laughter. The few workers who were left looked at him askance.  
  
Jayt came up to him, "What's so amusing?"  
  
"It was something Talyn said, I don't think you'd understand."  
  
"Children speak their own languages that only their parents can understand, if they are lucky."  
  
"Very true. I think we have gotten as far as we can tonight."  
  
"I could put a night crew on to complete repairs more quickly."  
  
"We are in no danger here, I see no reason to work through the night. Besides, I think it best I am with Talyn when work is being done."  
  
"Fair enough. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Crais' escort was waiting to return him to the palace. He had much to think about on the journey. He knew he only had a few more days before Talyn would be repaired. When the repairs were completed, he and Talyn would be leaving. He knew that Onara could not come with them. He was used to casual recreation, but none of those women had done anything to endear themselves to him. Onara seemed to be finding a way into his soul. This was a feeling he was ill equipped to handle.  
  
When he returned to his suite he was informed he would be escorted to dinner in half an arn. That would give him plenty of time to clean up. As he passed through his bedroom on his way to shower, he saw that clothes had been laid out for him to wear to dinner. They were a very deep crimson, but the same style as those from last night. He knew he would have to wear them or risk offending Onara.  
  
When the half arn was up, his escort arrived to take him to dinner. This time he was escorted to a small private dining room. This table could only seat about eight. It was not yet set, but Crais assumed it would only be him and Onara. He was quite surprised when Onara entered with her father.  
  
"Your majesty, a pleasure to join you for dinner." Crais bowed in respect.  
  
"Bialar, how are the repairs to Talyn coming?"  
  
"Better than expected. We have removed most of the damaged areas and are in the process of repairing the electrical system. Jayt has an idea on a temporary replacement for the starburst arm. He is quite knowledgeable."  
  
"He is a master shipbuilder. I also understand he has made a bit of a hobby out of studying leviathans, though I believe this is the first he has repaired." As they were talking servers came in with pre-dinner drinks and to set the table. They continued their talk from the previous night. After a quarter arn they sat down for dinner.  
  
Conversation continued throughout dinner. This time Crais carried most of the conversation with tales of the many planets he had visited. Onara was especially interested in those on which he had met with trouble. The king was more interested in some of the nearby planets that he had not visited. As the meal progressed to the main course, Crais found himself discussing a visit to Antarra, a planet inhabited by feline bipeds. The king was interested in establishing trade for belik ore, something his metal smiths could craft into exquisite jewelry, but which Kandor had a dearth.  
  
"So, Bialar, the Antarrans are ruled by a hereditary council?"  
  
"Yes, in theory. The council of five is divided so each council member has an area of responsibility." He paused momentarily as Onara decided to run her foot up the inside of his leg. He spared a moment to glare her. "While the councilors each have their responsibilities they allow the elected ministers below them to do most the work." It was all he could do maintain control over his voice as her foot continued to climb his leg. He cleared his throat and tried to move away from her. "I found that the financial consortium seemed to posses most of the power. They used their influence among the councilors to ensure that they benefited from any new legislature. If you are interested in trade I would suggest your emissary include a visit to the consortium in his itinerary." He rushed his last sentence as Onara's foot had again found his leg. Crais was glad that dinner was almost over. Desert was now being served.  
  
"You seem to have learned a lot about their government. More so than many of the other planets."  
  
"That has to do with their method of government. They are very controlling about allowing people to land a conduct business. At that point of my exile I was doing a little bit of trade in order to earn currency. Several members of the consortium became interested in signing me to a long-term contract. They liked the idea of an armed leviathan transporting their goods. I had to pretend to negotiate with them while I was on Antarra in order to conduct business." His voice almost cracked and he found himself clearing his throat again. "It is not a planet I will be visiting any time soon." Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead from the strain of maintaining his calm.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Bialar?"  
  
"I am... a little tired from the work today. I may not be fully recovered from my injuries."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest. Onara and I will finish dinner." The king seemed unaware of what his daughter was doing to their guest.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. Have a good evening." He rose and bowed to both of them.  
  
"I hope that you feel better in the morning. Onara will come see you tomorrow to check on repairs."  
  
Crais was glad to be out of the dining room. He didn't know how much more of that he could have taken. She was very persistent. When he returned to his suite, he locked the door. He hoped that would be enough to discourage her. He moved to the bedchamber to prepare for bed. He was about to contact Talyn and ensure the youngster was still all right, when he felt a presence in the room with him. He turned to see Onara leaning alluringly against the doorframe. His body screamed at him to embrace her.  
  
"Onara!" He gasped in wonderment. "I locked the door."  
  
She approached him wagging her finger at him. She moved fluidly and spoke seductively. "That was very naughty of you. I think I might have to punish you." She had backed him to the bed and he was forced to sit. She straddled him and pushed him down, grabbing his wrists.  
  
"Punish me?"  
  
"Yes, I might need to torture you for a little while," she purred.  
  
"Like you did at dinner?" He longed to free his hand and pull her head down for a kiss.  
  
"Did that get your attention?" She was bringing her face almost close enough for him to kiss her, but she remained tantalizingly out of reach. Her torture was very effective.  
  
"I think you know it did." He closed his eyes, savoring her scent,  
  
"You did seem rather uncomfortable." She undid the laces at the front of his shirt with her teeth. She than licked him from his navel to his chest ever so gently and brought her face right above his. "I thought you would have liked it?"  
  
"In different circumstances, perhaps, but that was not the time or place." He could no longer bear her torture. He overpowered her, rolled her onto her back reversing their positions. "This is," and he gave her a long passionate kiss that she heartily returned.  
  
"You are incredibly bold," she said breathlessly.  
  
"It is the only way I could make you be quiet," and he kissed her again. She did not resist his advances.  
  
He awoke the next morning when the door slammed open and he heard a voice scream, "DAUGHTER!" It took a moment for Crais to realize that it was the king's voice he heard. He glanced beside him and saw a look of panic on Onara's face. This was not good.  
  
  
  
Bwahahaha.... What will happen to our hero now? And I still haven't said whether or not Kandor has a death penalty.  
  
Chapter 8 - 


	8. The Confrontation

Chapter 8 - The Confrontation  
  
Crais desperately wished he had remained with Talyn. He would have stood as the king entered the bedchamber except he had no clothes on. The king was visibly angry as he entered with the chamberlain in tow. The chamberlain was trying to pretend that he wasn't there. Onara stood and wrapped her dress around herself. She exuded defiance.  
  
"Onara, what are you doing here?" the king asked angrily.  
  
"I am an adult and can make my own decisions," she replied defiantly.  
  
"And this is the type of decision you make? You who will be the future leader of our people, choose an alien?" Crais wished he could sneak out of the room while the king's attention was focused on Onara, but he was sure that as soon as he moved he would become the focus.  
  
"What relevance does that have?"  
  
"What relevance? You are supposed to be setting an example!" The king was now shouting and gesturing wildly.  
  
"An example! Father how much time have you spent among our people lately? You have been insulated here in the palace ever since Mother died ten cycles ago. You have no idea what the common person is up to." She was shouting in return.  
  
"Don't ever talk about your mother like that. She was a great woman."  
  
"Yes, she was and she loved the people. That's why you don't go out there anymore. It brings back too many memories. Father, it was ten cycles ago. She would not want you to mourn her this long. She would want you to move on and keep the people in your heart." Onara was using a soothing tone of voice now.  
  
The wind was taken out of the king's sail. "I have lost touch haven't I? The only people I interact with are the court."  
  
"And they only tell you what you want to hear. As trade has increased so has the number of off-worlders. The younger people, especially, have become more tolerant of aliens. A person should be judged by who they are, not what they looked like."  
  
"And that is how you have judged Bialar?"  
  
"Yes, I don't see him as a Peacekeeper or Sebacean, I see his inner beauty." This statement shocked Crais.  
  
The king turned to Crais, "How do you judge my daughter?"  
  
"There was a time when I would have judged another on the basis of species. Since I left the Peacekeepers I have been forced to interact and even rely on those from other species. It took a long time, but I no longer judge others by their appearance. I find your daughter beautiful in both body and mind." Crais desperately wished he had his pants on. He felt very vulnerable.  
  
The king seemed to pick up on this. "I think I have learned what I need to. Onara, I will expect you after you have eaten breakfast. We need to discuss how I can become more in touch with my people." With that the king turned and left. The chamberlain gave a quick disapproving glance before turning to follow.  
  
Crais was utterly confused, "What just happened?"  
  
Onara sat on the bed and leaned toward him, "You just witnessed part of the arguement Father and I have on a routine basis, though I think this might be the last. I had not expected him to agree so readily." She leaned over and kissed him. "I think we should get cleaned up for breakfast." She kissed him again and then rose and went to the bathroom. When she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder at Crais, "Coming?" He couldn't refuse and smiled as he rose to join her.  
  
They talked over breakfast. "It told you I could keep Father from throwing you off the planet."  
  
"Yes, I should not have doubted you. How did he know you were here?"  
  
"He either went by my room and found me gone or the chamberlain was informed by one of the guards. The chamberlain has always wanted me to be more conservative than I am. He doesn't approve of a lot of the things I do. It doesn't really matter, does it?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. I was just curious. You're sure nothing is going to happen to me?"  
  
"You're fine. Father will do nothing to you, unless you decide you want to marry me."  
  
Crais nearly choked on his juice. Onara found this amusing. "Marry you? I don't think you have anything to worry about. I am not the type who would be happy settled on one planet. Besides, Talyn needs me and he is a spacefarer."  
  
"I wasn't serious. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." She smiled at him.  
  
"You are using me for your entertainment again." He tried to sound hurt.  
  
"Yes, your reactions are priceless. I mean you no ill will, though." She sounded a little concerned.  
  
"I have a very thick skin. You have not hurt my feelings." He smiled at her.  
  
"Now you're playing with me."  
  
"Yes, how does it feel to have the tables turned?"  
  
"I like a man who fights back. As the crown princess everyone around here is afraid they might insult me and lose favor. I am treated like fragile ornament, something to be looked at and touched only gently. I want someone who will play with me, who's not afraid of breaking me. I found that in you. I realize you will be leaving in a couple of days, but I want to live for those couple of days. I see my father. He is no longer young. I probably only have a few more cycles until I assume the throne." She got up and began pacing. "When I found you I was 'running away' for what was going to be my last independent foray off-world. I had planned on being gone for a monen, maybe two. Now I know I will not have that chance again. I have to help Father, he has lost touch with our society. Please, just let me enjoy the few days we have left." She had come and grabbed is hand in hers and was pleading with him.  
  
Crais reached up and brushed her cheek. "I will help you in any way that I can. I understand the burdens leadership can place on you." He gently kissed each of her hands.  
  
She released his hands and sat down. "Thank you. Would you like me to bring you lunch again today?"  
  
"I would like that. Now that work has begun and Talyn has become more trusting, we should be able to find a better spot for lunch." He smiled at her.  
  
Epilogue  
  
They enjoyed the next couple of days. Crais found he was able to leave Talyn in Jayt's capable hands most of the time. Onara showed him the best that Kandor had to offer, but he looked forward to their evenings together more. All too soon, repairs were completed and Talyn was anxious to get back into space and try out his repairs.  
  
She had asked him to stay, almost begged him. He knew he and Talyn would never be happy stuck on a planet, he had told her as much. He knew she could not leave and lead the nomadic life that he and Talyn were used to. As much as it pained him, they had to leave. She told him he could come back someday, when he was ready to settle down. He knew that would not be possible. Too much would have changed by the time he could return. He knew she had responsibilities to fulfill. It was best for everyone if he left.  
  
He left quietly after a quick goodbye. He knew he must proceed deep into the Uncharted Territories. He and Talyn would resume their nomadic existence. Perhaps they would try to find Moya and the others. He didn't know how they would react to his arrival, but he knew Talyn would want to find his mother and let her know he was still alive.  
  
Bialar Crais was alive through some strange twist of fate. He was positive he now owed the universe something for his continued survival. He didn't know what, but he knew the universe would find a way to collect on the debt.  
  
Finis. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I'm going to take a brief break from Crais fiction and write one about Pilot. It should be up over there in a couple of days. 


End file.
